The Making of Moriarty
by Becks93
Summary: Back when Jim Moriarty was starting his empire, he had a beautiful wife, now he is left a terrible hole. This is how he became the deranged psychopath we all know and love. Moriarty/OC Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I had a random idea. I really hope this works out okay…**

Mrs Brooke Moriarty was the most beautiful woman in London; she worked with her husband in their rather unconventional business. On the surface they were consulting criminals, but underneath it was far more than that, they were taking down the criminal underworld one gang at a time, and in the process making their own, deadly web. It had been Brooke's idea first. The couple had met in university where Brooke was studying law.

**2000 Oxford University**

As Brooke was a law student, she had been set on bringing justice to the world ever since she was a child. However as she learnt more about the judicial systems in English law she got more and more frustrated with it, or more to the point how unjust it all seemed to be. The poor seemed to be charged with any crime going and the rich, criminal gangs, literally got away with murder.

By the end of her first year she was utterly fed up, every man on campus and some of the girls had tried to get lucky with her, she had lost all desire to study law and still had 2 years left on her course, along with a massive debt she could never hope to pay off.

There was only one upside to her situation; she had spotted someone with some potential. He was the only guy on campus who hadn't had a go at trying to get her into bed and he had intrigued her. He was a small Irish boy who was sailing through his Master's in Mathematics, he had no friends; the only person who would put up with his presence was one of the army brats who had an unquenchable thirst for blood. There were all kinds' rumours about his previous school and a dead boy; he never tried to stop them, but let them build a kind of silent power that seemed to follow him around.

Brooke spent a whole day shadowing the Irish boy, turning up at all of his favourite haunts, before he got his army friend to turn on her. She was pinned against a wall, the larger boy holding her still as the Irish boy looked her over.

"What do you want?" He said she could feel his eyes tearing her apart, finding all of her weaknesses and working out the best way to destroy her.

"You." She said in a sultry tone, she was met by a snort from the larger boy.

"No really." The mathematician replied with a wild grin.

"I want to work with you, I have an idea, that will make the world a better place, but I need you and your mind." She said, slightly disappointed that her usual tricks hadn't worked.

"Sebastian, a word." The boy barked to the army brat who let Brooke go and followed his master. The girl stayed where she was, straitening her clothes and waited for the boys to come back. When they did the smaller of the two looked excited.

"Brooke isn't it?" He said, holding his hand out for a handshake. "Jim Moriarty, pleased to meet you. We can work up a contract tonight over dinner, 8 o'clock, I'll pick you up." Jim walked away, leaving a dazed Brooke try and decipher what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

She made her way towards the halls but was stopped by Bradford Hewitt, one of the more persistent boys on campus. He was in Brooke's law class and she could tell he was only in it for the family name. The Hewitts' had money and connections galore, they primarily worked in oil, but Brooke knew they secretly dabbled in many other lucrative investments such as drugs, and the trafficking trade. Brad could have any girl he wanted, he had power, money and a body to die for. But no matter how many times Brooke had told him she wasn't interested, he would not take no for an answer. He had started wonder whether she even liked men, that was until he saw her with Jim Moriarty. The scrawny Irish boy who had supposedly killed a kid from his old school.

Still slightly dazed from her encounter with the Irish boy, Brooke didn't manage to evade the persistent boy. Brad grabbed Brooke by her arm and yanked her into a nearby cleaner's cupboard.

"Get off me you creep." She said trying to wrench her arm away but the older boy's grip was too tight.

"If you dress like a tart what do you expect." He said leering down her tight top with a sneer. Releasing his grip on her arm he placed a hand by her head and pinned her body to the wall with his hips. He slowly lift her skirt over her hips with the other hand. "One day you are going to give me exactly what I want. You're gonna act the slut we all know you are."

"In your dreams." She spat back, placing her hands on his muscled chest and shoving as hard as she could. It did little good, he grabbed her hands pinning them above her head, placing his chest against hers. He moved his head closer to hers, closing the distance between them slowly.

"Every night." He whispered before locking his lips onto hers. All Brooke could do was hope for a chance of escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Luck seemed to be on Brooke's side, the door to the cleaning cupboard flung open.

"Leave her alone!" A deep voice bellowed. Brad let Brooke go and focused his attention on the figure that had ruined his fun.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Do you know who I am?" Brad shouted as Sebastian effortlessly dragged him out of the cupboard, away from the defenceless girl, and threw him to the ground in the courtyard outside. The army boy turned back to Brooke who had slumped to the ground, hugging her knees into her chest.

"Are you okay?" He said ignoring her attacker who was readying himself for a fight.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Brooke said, trying hard not to cry, a stray tear rolled down her cheek. She buried her head into her knees, shutting her eyes tight, gaining some semblance of composure.

"I haven't finished with you." Brad said grabbing Sebastian by the shoulder.

"I have had it with you!" The army student grabbed the other boys arm and twisted it hard; he managed to stop himself just before it broke. "You touch that girl again and I will personally break more than just your arm." He let the boy go. Brad opened his mouth as if to say something before thinking against it, he walked away holding his sore arm and vowing his revenge.

Sebastian turned back to the girl. "Would you like me to walk you back?" Brooke looked up at her rescuer.

"Why didn't you break his arm?" She said as she stood, righting her skirt and walking towards the army boy with her usual air of self-assurance.

"He wasn't worth losing my place in the force for." He replied with a quizzical look, stunned by her seemingly quick revival.

"I'll be okay on my own thanks." She said, walking away over the courtyard.

"Don't tell Jim." Sebastian said quickly before she was out of earshot. Brooke stopped before turning back to the army brat.

"Why would I tell Jim, it has nothing to do with him?" She said, making it clear that she didn't want to go any deeper into the subject.

Brooke only just made it to her room before she broke down, sobbing hard into her pillow. She didn't like to think what might have happened if Sebastian hadn't turned up.


	4. Chapter 4

It was six o'clock when Brooke finally managed to calm herself enough to get ready for her dinner with Jim.

She only had two hours before he would arrive; she knew he wouldn't be a minute late. She had a quick shower, dried her hair and sorted out her makeup before rummaging through her wardrobe; she had no idea what to wear. From what Jim had said tonight would be more of a business meeting than a date and after her encounter with Brad she hardly wanted to make herself available. After much deliberation she chose a tight black pencil skirt, which came down to her knees and a baggy cream voile top over a black vest top. After reading through her business plan one last time she put on her favourite Kurt Geiger stilettos and made her way to the restaurant to meet Jim.

She walked into the Italian restaurant feeling glad that she had dressed up, it seemed very posh. Jim sat at a table looking very different to the cardigan clad mathlete she had met roaming the university. He wore his favourite Westwood suit and had slicked back his hair, she noticed the Rolex adorning his wrist. He stood as soon as he saw her, moving around the table to greet her properly with a kiss on the cheek. After seating her comfortably he sat back down himself.

"So, this plan you have, what exactly do you want from me?" He asked, picking up the menu and browsing through it, even though he had already made up his mind.

"I have heard some rumours about you, about your business, someone told me you had been playing the stock markets, and shorting them out. They also said that you had something to do with the businesses crashing." She said, trying to get his attention. Jim called the waiter over and the pair ordered.

"I may have bent the rules slightly." He continued when the waiter had left.

"I want to use that incredible ability you have for finding weaknesses in things." She gushed, as Jim played with his napkin, deliberately trying to ignore her. He couldn't help but smile to himself at her observation, he had tried his best to become invisible when he was at the university and here, this girl had managed to stalk him, and see his exceptional talent. He was excited about the possibility of having someone to share his unique ideas with. Finally he left his napkin on the table and focused on the beautiful girl in front of him. "So you want to use my skill? For what exactly, what would a girl like you want to break?"

The waiter came with the food and the conversation was halted as the dishes were served.

"Crime." Brooke said when the waiter was out of earshot.

Jim raised his eyebrows, "Crime?"

"Yes, I want to take down the biggest criminal organisations in the world." She said with a grin.

"No half measures eh?" Jim said, laughing to himself at this girl's imagination.

"I don't see the point of being ordinary, it's so boring! You know I've been studying law, and all it's done is make me want to turn to crime, it is so easy to work around the law." Brooke now had Jim's full attention and she was starting to enjoy herself.

"Okay, how do you plan on doing it?" He said leaning over the table and resting his chin on his hand.

"I want to infiltrate each organisation, and take it apart from the inside, but I want to do it in such a way that no-one will know that it's us, and it looks as though we are rescuing it, once we have enough of a hold, we can shut it all down, and make sure it never rises again." Brooke was feeling confident, she knew she had the Irish boy on side and she was starting to think about their future together.

"Interesting, so you need my brains to work out the best way to remove each organisation, but, the question is, what do I get from you?" Jim leaned back in his seat savouring the flickers if doubt playing across Brooke's face. He raised one hand to call for the bill. All of Brooke's confidence seemed to shatter with the last question, she hadn't thought about what he might want. Her mind raced tying to think of what she might be able to offer him; she was at a complete loss.

Finally Jim put her out of her misery. "I like you," He said, "But I am not the kind of person who makes a deal lightly. If we agree to work together it's forever."

"I agree, let's break crime." Brooke said with a grin.

**A/N I am not to happy with this chapter. I don't exactly know why but I'm not sure it totally works but I have been sitting on it for ages and have to get it out of the way so I can write something a bit more fun.**


End file.
